


I Can't Make You Love Me

by Neon_Opal



Series: Late Night Lover Conversations-  will cover many cannons and parrings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Harsh, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, It's over, Late Night Conversations, Sad Ending, Triple Drabble, Wistful, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you realise after all these years together with the family grown you just can't make things into what you need them to be or even what you though they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Make You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> the song of inspiration is "I can't make you love me" by Bonnie Raitt. Thes little stories will all stand alone and be different cannones and parings and have different mood though so far the first 3 are wistfull.
> 
> ~*~

~*~

 

“It’s over Ron isn’t it?” Hermione asked him as they lay in bed together late one night. 

They were now 40-something and the children grown and off on their careers and own marriages. She had felt the gulf between the widening for years. She had tried to close it so many times, so many ways. But nothing seemed to work. Her husband Ron never even seemed to try. Hermione was out of ideas and worn out with the charade of keeping up the pretense of a happy marriage to everyone. She suspected there had been affairs, maybe even with Lavender Brown his old flame before her. Though after the one she’d had with Draco before they married she had never had another one, even though the thought was tempting, she felt she’d be dropping to his level. It might give her some satisfaction and she knew she’d be justified but it felt wrong to act that course. Ron would hug her like a brother most nights and turn away from her on the bed or stay up reading or messing with the muggle computer till she was already asleep. She might as well sleep alone.

Ron turned to look at her trying to think of something mollifying to say, Hermione could see his mind working. “Don’t lie to me anymore Ron we’ve been over this to many times before.”

He brushed his hair back from his face which was full of sadness, “Yes, Hermione, I guess is it. I don’t think I ever really loved you, it’s just that everyone expected us to marry after everything...” He turned away again and she tried not to cry even though she’d known and had already cried over it so many times before. “I’m sorry I’ll make plans to leave in the morning.” He said with his back now to her. That she though, was cruelest thing you ever said to me Ronald Weasley. Her heart wasn’t just broken now; it was totally shattered. Even at the end there are some things you shouldn’t say.

 

~*~


End file.
